tammerattenfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dumbo
Dumbo is een variëteit waarbij de oren van de rat anders zijn dan normaal. In tegenstelling tot ratten met gewone oren (in het Engels vaak 'top ears' genoemd) staan zogenaamde dumbo oren tegen de zijkant van het hoofd en meer 'open'. Er bestaan nogal wat fabeltjes over ratten met dumbo-oren. Het is een opvallende variëteit die vooral in het begin veel aandacht trok, waar natuurlijk allerlei wonderlijke verhalen van komen wat leidt tot misstanden. Genotype De gencode van dumbo is dudu, wat betekent dat er twee kopieën van het dumbo-gen aanwezig zijn. Het gen voor dumbo is dus recessief en ratten met één dumbo gen en een niet-dumbo gen (DUdu) worden dragers genoemd, deze kunnen mogelijk weer dumbo nakomelingen krijgen. Fenotype NFRS Standaard "To be judged as standard rats with the following differences: The ears to be set low on the sides of the head, their base at the back of the cheeks wider and more open than a standard rat. The ear is slightly furled at the top and will appear to be rose petal shaped, but gently pressing a finger to the back of the ear will show the ear as being perfectly rounded. Head shape to follow the standard for normal eared rats, though may appear to differ due to the ear position. A prominent occiput (back of skull) is normal but should not present a ‘hunchback’ appearance. Faults: creased, bent and wrinkled ears to be considered a serious fault. Also ears being too narrow and pointed and tubular rather than rounded to be considered a serious fault. Dome skulls, fore shortened head, misplaced or small eyes to be judged as a serious fault. Colour to conform to a recognised colour or pattern variety." Vertaling: "Beoordeeld als een standaard rat met de volgende verschillen: De oren horen laag op de zijkanten van het hoofd te staan, de basis aan de achterkant van de wangen en wijder en geopender dan een standaard rat. Het oor is lichtelijk opgerold aan de bovenkant en zal lijken op de vorm van een rozenblad, maar zachtjes met een vinger tegen de achterkant van het oor drukken zal laten zien dat het oor perfect rond is. De vorm van het hoofd behoort de standaard voor gewoonoor ratten te volgen, al kan deze afwijkend lijken door de oorpositie. Een opvallend achterhoofdsbeen (achterkand van de schedel) is normaal maar mag geen 'hunchback' (gebocheld) uiterlijk vertonen. Fouten: gevouwen, gebogen en gekreukelde oren worden beschouwd als een ernstige fout. Koepelvormige schedels, verkort hoofd, misplaatste of kleine ogen worden beoordeeld als een serieuze fout. Kleur te voldoen aan een erkende kleur of tekening." Vorm van het hoofd Hoofden van dumbo's hebben de neiging om anders gevormd te zijn dan die van ratten met gewone oren. Fabeltjes Een van de bekendste fabeltjes is dat "dumbo's" liever zouden zijn dan 'gewone' ratten, soms beweerd men zelfs dat het een andere soort is! Een andere onwaarheid is dat dumbo's gevoeliger zouden zijn voor oorontstekingen. Liever thumb|Mei, beige dumbo ritten, van IlonaDit fabeltje is waarschijnlijk ontstaan toen de dumbo-oorstand net nieuw was en men op allerlei manieren probeerde deze ratten (voor) zoveel mogelijk te verkopen. Het aandoenlijke uiterlijk geeft aanleidinge tot het praatje dat ze liever zouden zijn, wat ze aantrekkelijker maakt voor mensen die wellicht anders geen ratten als huisdier zouden willen. Overigens hadden de eerste dumbo's toevallig wel erg gemoedelijk karakter, waardoor dit verhaaltje aannemelijker werd. In Engeland heeft de nationale rattenclub (NFRS) e variëteit in eerste instantie verboden om te showen, omdat de verandering qua lichaam in combinatie met de geruchten over het rustige karakter men deed denken aan een mogelijke geestelijke beperking. Pas toen bleek dat ratten met dumbo oren in geen enkel ander opzicht afweken van gewone ratten werd de variëteit toegelaten. Het is nog nooit bewezen dat karakter onlosmakelijk verbonden is aan enig uiterlijk kenmerk. Veelal heeft het te maken met het karakter van de lijn en ratten van nieuwe variëteiten zijn meestal nauw verwant, omdat ze uiteraard nog vrij zeldzaam zijn. Siamese ratten stonden eerst ook bekend om hun agressieve temperament, maar hier is inmiddels van weg gefokt en niet alle siamezen hebben nog dit karakter. De dumbo-oorstand zorgt er dus enkel voor dat de ratten liever ogen, maar zegt niets over het daadwerkelijke karakter. Andere soort Dit is een misverstand die zeer waarschijnlijk ook zijn oorsprong vind in de verkooptrucs. De eerste dumbo's trokken natuurlijk veel aandacht en ze werden dan ook verkocht als iets bijzonders, als iets anders dan een 'gewone' rat. Zo is het mogelijk gekomen dat ook dierenwinkels ze als een apart dier gingen verkopen, in ieder geval in Engeland werden en worden nog steeds ratten met dumbo oren apart gehuisvest en verkocht van ratten met gewone oren. Uiteraard klopt hier helemaal niets van, de verschillende variëteiten van de tamme rat zijn absoluut niet meer dan dat: variaties. De tamme rat is zelfs nog steeds dezelfde soort als de bruine rat (Rattus norvegicus), laat staan dat een tamme rat met andere oren een andere soort is. Ze kunnen dus ook prima samen gehouden worden en behalve de oppervlakkige verschillen zijn dumbo ratten en gewoonoren exact hetzelfde dier. Oorontstekingen Het is logisch om te bedenken dat de afwijkende oorstand impact zou kunnen hebben op de gevoeligheid voor oorontstekingen. Af en toe wordt er dan ook geopperd dat door de dumbo-oorstand een rat gevoeliger kan zijn voor oorontstekingen. Dit is echter nooit onderzocht en bewezen. De ervaringen van rattenliefhebbers suggeren wel dat er wellicht een relatie zou kunnen zijn tussen oorstand en oorontstekingen, maar niet zoals verwacht. Het lijkt er op dat oudere dumbo ratten hun oren beter schoon weten te houden dan ratten met een normale oorstand. Hierdoor is de kans op ontstekingen juist kleiner. Categorie:Variëteiten